


Lloyd x Reader romance

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: You and Lloyd go see a movie and eat pizza and...do stuff. This chapter doesn't have to be read if your not comfortable with implied sex





	1. Chapter 1

Y/n went to a boarding school because you miss behaved a lot at home. Hey!  It wasn't your fault at was the only way to get the attention of your parents, who ignored you 24/7. This boarding school wasn't for bad kids, but mostly a place for parents to dump their kids when they were too busy to take care of them or if they didn't want to have to take their kid with them everywhere when they had to move a lot. 

 

You signed as your alarm went off and slammed your hand on the power of button before pushing you (h/c) out of you (e /c ) eyes. You got dressed and grabbed your bag after shoving your sketch book, colored pencils and oil pastels into it. Art was your favorite subject in school (a/n play along if it's not) and you usually went through atleast 3 300 page sketch books a year from how much you drew. You grabbed your dorm key from the hook from by the door and walked out, cell phone in hand 

As you did, you bummed into the person across the hall, causing you to drop your phone. Effortlessly, said person caught it before it even came close to hitting the ground. You look up to see who it was beings literally no-one lived in the dorm across from you or next to you. You lived on the very end of the hall and last you checked no one lived in the dorm to your left or across from you.  When you looked up you  were met with the face of none other than the legendary green ninja, Lloyd Garmadon. 

"sorry." he said as he handed you your phone back with a coy smile. 

"n-no. I-its fine" you stammer, shoving your phone into your pocke, blushing bright red  "I'm not used to anyone living in the dorms across or next to me" you force yourself to tear your eyes from his face and walk down the hall, very aware he was following you since it was the only way to get to the class rooms. 


	2. Chapter 2

You made it through most of your morning classes, but your mind kept wandering back to the green ninja.  _Why was he here?_ And similar questions ran through your mind. From seeing him on that TV show for a while, you would recognize his face anywhere. You refused to admit it, but secretly you developed a crush on him. Most of the drawings in your sketch books from the point their little show began were of him and the rest of the ninja, sometimes shirtless, sometimes not. after your English class, you walked to art class with a smile and sat down in your usual seat in the back by yourself. You pulled out your sketch book and oil pastels, working on finishing a picture  you had started working on a few days ago. it was of [Lloyd (art not mine)](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/15/e5/94/15e59450567241c5553ffb3a0662fe51.jpg). Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him slide into the chair next to you. You quickly flipped to a blank page and started actually working on the assignment which was to draw the rose in front of you as realistically as possible. 

"why would you sit next to me?" You hiss at the green ninja. 

"You didn't seem to mind seeing me this morning," he replies, obviously smirking as he tried to do the project too.

"I didn't catch your name this morning" He says after a little bit as class  neared the end. 

"I didn't throw it!" You snap, glaring at him.  "but it's y/n"

"feisty. I like that" he says with a smile that was so freaking cute you couldn't help but brush bright red. You we're saved by the bell and quickly shoved all your stuff back into your bag before dashing out in the group of students

"Finished rose  due at the start of class!" The teacher shouted after everyone. You dashed into the girls bathroom and locked yourself in one of the stalls with a relieved sigh. 

"barely his first day and he's already flirting" you mumbled, blushing slightly "he is cute though"


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, you saw even more of Lloyd. He sat down next to you in all kf your classes that you had together despite your protests. 

"Look." You told him one evening after dinner as you two walked back to your dorms, spinning to face him, your back to your door. "You need to quit sitting next to me everywhere. I don't want everyone to get the idea we're dating or anything." You crossed your arms over your chest. 

"not my intent" he replies, looking over his shoulder at you. "just trying to make friends in a new Place"

"just talk to the rest of your Ninja buddies" you snap "oh right. They don't go here, do they?"

"calm down, y/n." he said softly, looking at you with his green eyes. 

"I'm very calm" you reply, your voice  not filled with annoyance any more. "but seriously. You have to quit"

"I thought you wouldn't mind making a new friend. You always alone anyways" he was trying to be nice. Nearly every one in the school wanted to be his friend but he kept trying to be friends with you and you didn't know why. 

"maybe I like being alone" you reply, looking at your feet. You didn't really like being alone, but with how much you'd been alone these last few school years, you'd grown used to it and subconsciously pushed everyone away. You spin on your heal, unlocking your door and walking inside, locking the door behind you. You turn on your TV to see the news and what the weather was going to be like so you could dress warm for walking between buildings after each class if it was going to be cold. You lay on your bed with a sad sigh. 

 

During the next few days, Lloyd didn't sit by you any more after what you snapped at him in the hall. You soon realised how much you missed his presence. He didn't really talk to you any more either. You soon stopped sketching him in your note books, hating yourself for how you had treated him that day

 

~~Lloyd POV~~

 

I took the hint from Y/n that she didn't want to be my friend and just left her alone. I never sat next to her anymore, unless it was the last place to sit. I stuck to myself. I knew everyone mostly wanted to be my friend because I was the green ninja. Sometimes I wished I could change my destiny and leave behind the whole ninja thing, but I knew I couldn't. Master Wu had sent me to this school so I could atleast get and education besides that short time at Darkley's. I walked down the hall to my dorm, Y/n a few steps behind. 

"Lloyd wait." she said as I opened my dorm room. I turned to look at her. 

"I'm sorry for how I snapped at you that day. I'm just so used to being alone... I guess I just push people away out of habit because that's what they do to me" she was looking at the floor sadly. 

"It's OK. We all have our reasons for what we do." I smiled just slightly. 

"friends?" she said almost too quietly to hear l, but I heard it nothing less since I had great hearing. 

"friends" I agreed with a smile. She turned to unlocked her door and something flew by her head as she opened the door.  She shrieked and fell on her butt as she scrambled back. 

"what was that?" I asked, helping her up as I tried not to laugh. 

"moth" she squeaked, blushing. "I hate those demons."

"they're harmless" I said, chuckling 

"their creepy demons from the depths of hell sent to torment me." she huffs before walking into her dorm, flicking on the lights, and closing the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

You soon grew close to Lloyd, never telling him about your crush you had before you even met him. You two laughed and goofed around, chilling at each other's dorms until it was way past curfew and had to sneak back before you were caught. 

"you know, I'm kinda glad you're not just my friend for what I am." Lloyd said one evening as your hung out in his dorm, sitting on opposite ends of the bed and playing video games on a console the other ninja had made him take so they could play multiplayer even when he wasn't there. 

"I'm not that kind of person. Everyone at this stupid school are those kind of people, but not me." You reply, smiling as you played. You were currently winning despite having never played this game before. 

"how are you winning?" he asked with a growl. "you've ever even played!"

"I don't know honestly" you reply. It was getting late, nearing curfew. 

"yes!" Lloyd said when he got the upper hand, easily beating you now. 

"I should get going" you say when you see it was almost 11. 

"awe. Don you have to?" he pouts 

"yes. You know they check our rooms to see if we're sleeping. I'm not trying to get clean up duty." You shutter slightly "got it once and you never want to do it again."

"OK then." He stood up, turning off the TV and console. "at least let me walk you back"

"you live literally right across the hall from me, Greenie" you reply laughing, your (e/c) eyes sparkling as you stood up. 

"don't call me Greenie."

"You call me punkin all the time" you counter crossing your arms over your chest as you turn to face him. 

"too shay." he replied, laughing as well. "seen you tomorrow." You walk to the door and open it. 

"anytime, Greenie." You reply. 

"Don't call m-" he shouts after you, but you've already closed the door and opened yours. 


	5. Chapter 5

"oh... I just remembered the guys are checking me out this weekend." Lloyd said one day at lunch as he sat down across from you. 

"what does this have to do with me?" You ask sarcastically. 

"I waaas going to ask if you wanted to come with, but I guess not" he replies

"Your an ass" you reply, shaking your head.

"Is that a yes then?" he laughs slightly

"What do you think, dummy?" you ask, rolling your eyes.

"Great" he replies. "We leave Friday evening and come back Sunday evening"

 

~~friday afternoon about 2:30 after class was over~~

 

"Make sure you pack a couple changes of clothes"Lloyd said as you guys walked down the hall to your dorms. "We aren't coming back."

"I'm not stupid" you reply, rolling your (e/c) eyes. "Did you already tell the guys to check me out?"

"Yeah. I did right after you left monday" he replies before unlocking and opening his door and shutting it behind him as you did the same you packed three pairs of clothes and a pair of pajamas. you pulled out a one of your old sketch books from under your bed and started flipping through it. It had mostly pictures of Lloyd, some shirtless, some not. It even had a few pictures of the other ninja as i group, but never by themselves like Lloyd. Suddenly your dorm door opened and Lloyd walked in, standing in the doorway. you hurriedly covered up a picture of him shirtless with your hands.

"Watcha doing?" he asked with his cute smile that made his emerald green eyes sparkle.

"I could've been changing, dummy!" you snap, throwing your pillow at his head, but he effortlessly avoided it and it smacked against his door with a dull thud.

"But you weren't." he counters, seeing he edge of the sketch book peaking out from under your hands. In one stride, faster than you could blink, he was sitting next to you with his sketch book in hand, flipping through the pictures.

"Give it back, Lloyd!" you whine, trying to grab it back from him but he held it out of your reach.

"I didn't know you drew me and the other guys." he said as he flipped through the pictures from the beginning. The sketch book started off with all the Ninja, but slowly the rest of the ninja disapeared and it turned into just Lloyd, starting off with him fully clothed and slowly turned into him wearing a jacket without a shirt to being completely shirtless.

"M-my s-sister" you stammer quickly, coming up with an excuse. "My sister wanted me to draw them for her. She's kinda obsessed with you. I was going to give them to her over summer break." that was a lie because 1.) you didn't have a sister and 2.) you had drawn them for your eyes only.

"Cool...i guess." he replied, handing you the book back. "Anyways Kai and Nya are here. Let's go" you grab your bag and follow Lloyd out after grabbing your your key and tossing your pillow back onto your bed.


	6. Chapter 6

You and Lloyd walked out, nodding to the lady at the front desk who didn't say a word and went back to reading her book. Kai and Nya were out front with Kai's motorbike and Lloyd's motorbike. Nya had driven Lloyd's bike here and was going to ride with Kai back.

"We're riding on those?!" you said just loud enough for Lloyd to hear.

"Scared?" he asked as you two walked over.

"No" you said quickly. You were going to be brave.

"Good" Lloyd received a hug from both Nya and Kai before you were introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Y/n" Nya said with a smile.

"Yep." Kai replied. "Well, let's get going before it gets too dark" Kai climbed onto his bike, nya climbing on behind her brother. Lloyd climbed onto his and, while forcing yourself to stay calm, you climb on behind him, your backpack on both shoulders to keep it from flying off in the ride.

"Hold on tight!" Lloyd said as you guys took off. You wrapped your arms as tight around his waist as you could, pressing your face against his shoulder.

"We're here." he said after about an hour ride as he pulled to a stop, turning off the bike. You peaked over his shoulder to make sure you guys actually stopped before pulling away and straightening your ponytail and making your hair less messy as you, Lloyd, Kai, and Nya walked inside, where you met the rest of the ninja, Master Wu, and Misako.

"I heard your quiet the artist, y/n." Misako said as you guys sat down at dinner

"I maaay have briefly mentioned something like that." Lloyd said with a small smile

"Oh." you said, blushing a bit as you looked at Lloyd out of the corner of your eye. "Y-yeah. I do a little bit in my spare time." you were trying to be modest.

"That sounds fun." Nya said, smiling. You guys continued to chat and make small talk as you guys ate.

"Y/n...c..can i tell you something?" Lloyd asked as you guys walked back to his room to hangout for a little bit.

"Shoot" you say as you sit onto the edge of his bed. He sits next to him

"I like you, Y/n" he says softly and after a moment, pulls you close, pressing his lips to yours. You were stunned and couldn't do anything. he pulls away, blushing bright red.

"I-i'm s-" you grab the front of his shirt and pull him back, pressing your lips back to his. after a moment, he kisses back, pulling you as close as possible. you wrap your arms around the back of his neck. he smiles into the kiss and you can't help but smile too.

"Ohhhh! Get it Lloyd!" you hear someone say and you two scramble apart, bright red. Kai, Jay, and Cole were standing in the doorway, laughing at both of you.

"Get out of my room!" he shouts, almost as red as Kai's shirt, throwing a ball of energy at them. They scramble back down the hall in the direction of their rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do they always do that sort of thing?" you ask after Lloyd closes the door, your blush fading

"Mostly Kai." he replies with a smile. "He claims i'm like a little brother and he's looking out for me. Mostly he just embarrasses me."

'Wonder what it'd be like to have a sibling like that." you think to yourself.

"Cool." your reply. "I wouldn't know though. I don't actually have any siblings."

"Consider yourself lucky." he replies, snorting as he sits down on the bed, leaning his back against the wall by his pillow.

"Y-you know..." you said after a little bit.

"What?" he said, smiling his oh-so-freaking-cute-smile that you fell in love with through your TV screen.

"Your a good kisser." you say softly, scooting back so you were still at the foot of the bed, but so your back was against the wall as you looked over at him.

"You are too." he replies, still smiling his smile that made his eyes sparkle. You were both blushing slightly.

"I'm glad we're friends" he says after a while.

"Me too." you reply. "But your a dork, Lloyd Garmadon."

"Your the one that kissed me" he replies

"AFTER you kissed me!" you reply. "It was your idea in the first place."

“What do you want to be? I can think of at least five labels to put on this. A fling, dating, a damn good idea, experimenting-”

"Dating?"

“That okay? Too much?”

"Lloyd, I kissed _you!"_

" _i_ kissed _you."_ he replied

" _i_ kissed back," you swat his leg

"So we're dating?" he asks as if it weren't obvious.

"What do you think?" you reply, flopping yourself next to him.

"Yes." he replies, pulling you close as possible while you rest your head on his shoulder.

'dream come true.' you think with a smile, nuzzling your head into the crook of his neck while he leans his head on top of your gently. You both end up falling asleep like that


	8. Chapter 8

it had been about 2 months since you and Lloyd started dating. You two really loved each other. you guys hung out in his dorm since he had netflix and such to watch stuff not on live TV. You continued to leave with him every weekend and grew to love riding on his motorbike, over coming your original fear of it.

"Guess what?" Lloyd said to you one morning as you met outside your dorms like usual.

"What?" you ask, smiling at your boyfriend.

"They don't actually check our dorms at night."

"How do you know this?" you ask. The hall was mostly empty beings you guys made it a habit to get up earlier to avoid the long line in the cafeteria.

"I stayed up all night last night and no one came into my room.

"How did you manage?" you ask, taking his hand and lacing your fingers.

"Coffee. I snuck out and made some in the teachers lunch room." he replies as you pull his arm over your shoulder, your hands still together.

"Wow" you say with a smile. "I wouldn't even survive 2 hours after curfew. How are you not tired?"

"I fell asleep about 4. I'm used to sleepless nights"

"Nightmares suck" you lean against him as you you guys walk and he pulls as close as possible without tripping and falling.

"Yeah but what do you expect after everything"

"Well yeah." you soon for to the dinning hall and sat down at your usual table in the back corner after grabbing your food.

"You look kinda tired." you said to Lloyd, slightly concerned.

"That's what Soda's for. Lots of caffeine." Like always, you guys got to talking and just talked about random, pointless stuff. A school dance was coming up next month and the whole school knew about it. It was to celebrate the end to another school year. Nearly everyone gave up trying to make friends with Lloyd.

"H-hey Lloyd," one girl said walking over. She was blushing. You could see a group of girls from across the room laughing and watching her.

"Hey, Carrie was it?" Lloyd said, looking over at her. She was a girl usually on his team in Gym class.

"Yeah." she replies, messing with the hem of her shirt. "s-so..t-theres t-this d-dance we all know about a-and i w-was w-wondering i-if you'd m-maybe if y-your avaliable...l-like t-to g-go w-with me?"

"Sorry, Carrie, but i already got a date." He looked at you as he said it.

"Oh." Carrie seemed slightly disappointed. "T-that's ok." she walked back across the room to those girls who had been watching her.

 

**third person POV**

 

"Oh." Carrie seemed slightly disappointed  "T-thats ok." she walked back across the room to the girls who had been watching her talk to Lloyd.

"So...? What'd he say?" one of the girls ask.

"he said he already had a date."

"Who?" a different girl asked carrie.

"Don't get me started." Carrie said, sounding annoyed. "But it's that stupid ugly (h/c), (e/c) eyed girl sitting across from him."

"What does he even see in her?" one girl by the name of Drew asked, looking over and the y/n and Lloyd. "We're so much prettier than her. We bring a whole heck of a lot more to the table"

"I know right?" Carrie asked, rolling her eyes. "I know they're dating. I just hoped they'd broken up."

"I know. She's going to pay for humiliating you like that in front of the Green Ninja." Drew growled, glaring at the girl. "We're gonna make her wish she had never been born."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll see you Sunday." you said to Lloyd, giving him a quick kiss. He was going with the other ninja this weekend and you decided to let him do his own thing this weekend. He just got checked out since it was his study hall in the library while you had Gym.

"I could always come back for you after class." he says, kissing back.

"No. It's Ok. You do your thing. We're barely apart and we kinda need to learn to deal with it." you reply. "Now go. I have class and your friends are here." you playfully push Lloyd away, your (e/c) eyes sparkling with joy. You smile at him over your shoulder as you walk into the changing room to change into your gym clothes.

"You have a nice butt" He says after you, just loud enough for you to hear. You blush but smile as the door closed behind you.

 

After a long class, you go back into the room to grab your stuff when your cornered by Carrie, Drew, and all their friends. Carrie wasn't in your class, nor was drew, but the rest of their friends were. In total, that made up 5 people.

"Hey Carrie and friends" you said as you swung your bag over your shoulder.

"Don't "Hey Carrie" me" Carrie snaps, crossing her arms over her chest. "You embarrassed me the other day"

"When?"

"Monday, when i asked him to the dance. He had his eyes on you the whole time."

"It's not my fault he loves me." You snap.

"It kinda is. You just _had_ to be everything he was looking for and more. I don't know what he sees in you" Drew replies with a scoff as she looks you up and down. "Any one of us girls" she gestures to her friends "could bring so much more than you ever will." One girl yanks your bag off your shoulder and throws it across the room.

"Break up with him" Drew snaps. "And we'll leave you alone. Continue to be with him and you wont want to see what happens.

 

Over the next few weeks, after not taking their warnings seriously, they continue to bully you and even beat you up sometimes. You never told Lloyd because you were afraid to. One day after another long gym class, two weeks before the dance, they did the worst. They beat you up, leaving bruises all over your sides, stomach, and legs.

"Avoid her face. It'll take longer that way for him to find out" One of the girls had said. When they were done, they pulled out all your colored pencils, which were artist quality snd snapped every single last one then smashed your oil pastels before throwing your sketch book in the sink and turning on the water. Through tears, you pick up the mess, throwing it all in the trash, including the sketch book despite it having some of your best drawings, which were now all ruined because when wet, oil pastels smeared and bled through the paper. You picked up your bag and, hiding your face behind it, ran back to your room and locked yourself inside.

 

Come Monday, which was another day off due to a teacher work day, you lock yourself into your dorm, not answering any knocks on the door from anyone, Lloyd or not.Finally about noon, Lloyd opened your door having convinced the janitor to unlock it. He was worried because this wasn't like you.

"Y/n, what's wrong?" he said when he was you were crying, tearing apart one of your sketch books, one that had only drawings of him. He ran over, pulling the sketch booj out of your hands and pulled you in a hug, trying to comfort you.

"We need to break up" you said, trying to push him away.

"What, why?" he asked, letting you.

"I love you, but it's only making my life a living hell." you two were silent for a while

"It's Carrie and Drew, ain't it?" he says, suddenly mad. "What did they do?" he sees a bruise that was turning green peaking out from under your shirt.

"They beat you up." he says in disbelief.

"They said i embarrassed Carrie that day because you had your eyes on me the whole time" you say between sobs. He pulls you close again, careful of your bruises he now knew about. You rest your head against his chest, having found comfort like that multiple times. "T-they told me the friday after i had to break up with you or they'd make me wish i'd never been born. i thought they were calling a bluff, but they weren't. They beat me up several times after gym, even broke all my pencils and ruined my sketch book."

"Why didn't you come to me?" he asks softly.

"I-i was scared. I didn't know what to do." you reply, sniffling.

"Come on." He says after a little bit, standing up.

"What?" you ask, wiping your eyes.

"No one is going to hurt my girlfriend and get away with it." he replies, reaching out a hand, though it wasn't needed. "We're telling the principal" you took his hand and stood up, following him out after grabbing your key.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lloyd go see a movie and eat pizza and...do stuff. This chapter doesn't have to be read if your not comfortable with implied sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is rated M for implied sex

It was now summer and it marked the 4 month anniversary of dating Lloyd. You sat in your room at home, knowing you were going to go back to the same dorm when the school year hit in 2 months. You sat on your bed with your headphones in, our phone resting on one knee, wish your brand new drawing supplies spread out around you. You were working on another drawing in your new sketch book. Suddenly your phone rang, interrupting your music. You paused the music and answered your phone, using the microphone on your headphones to talk. You hadn't even bothered to see who it was before answering and going back to your drawing. After you and Lloyd had told the principal about Cassie and Drew bullying you, they got expelled from the school and in a heap of trouble with their parents.

"Hello?" you said.

"Hey Babe." Came a reply.

"hey Lloyd." You said with a smile.

"You doin' ok?" he asked.

"Fine, why?"

"Just making sure." he replies.

"So what's up?" you ask, rolling your eyes.

"What? I can't call my beautiful girlfriend and just talk about randomness like old times?"

"Your usually training with the others." you reply.

"true...well do you wanna hang tonight? It is our anniversary after all."

"Got anything special you want to do?" you ask with a smile.

"I thought we'd go see a movie, get some pizza after." he replies.

"We do that a lot, but i'm good with that."

"I-if you want to do something else...w-we can." he says.

"I said I'm good with that."

"o-oh...Great i'll swing by about 6?"

"6 is good." you reply, laughing. "I'll text you the address knowing you always forget."

"Love you, princess."

"Love you too, Greenie" you reply, smiling before you guys disconnect.

 

That evening, he picks you up. He was wearing jeans and a red hoodie which he probably borrowed from Kai. You were wearing jeans and a (fav/animal) t-shirt.

"Makes it harder for anyone to know it's me. It'll confuse them and make them do a double take but then we'll already be in the crowd." he said as you climbed on behind him on his motorbike, wrapping your arms around his waist.

You guys saw Everything Everything as your movie then got Pizza and Ice cream.

"What do you wanna do now?" He asked, snaking an arms around your waist as you guys finished your ice cream cones.

"We could always go back to my place. We're always at yours."

"Won't you dad get mad?" he asks and you cant help but snort a small laugh.

"My dad doesn't really give a damn what i do as long as it's not against the law. Same with mom."

"Geez" he replied. "That probably sucks"

"I'm used to it." you reply, finishing the last bite of your cone.

"If you say so, princess." he replies.

 

When you get back to your house, you see your parents aren't home, like always.

'Probably getting drunk at the bar again' you think, rolling your eyes as you unlock the door.

"Lets go up to my room" You say as you lead him upstairs to your room.

"Wow." he says as he looked around your room, which had barely any wall space due to all the pictures you had taped and tacked all over the walls.

"I do a lot of drawing." you reply, blushing.

"More than i thought." he replies, but kisses you. you smile and kiss back for a second before turning on your TV to netflix. You guys end up cuddling on your bed, your door closed, watching one of your favorite TV shows.

"Nooow i have to wait for the new season to be uploaded" you say when it was over, rolling over and resting your head in the crook of his neck. He smiles and kisses you. It eventually turns into a make out session, you on top, your bodies pressed together. He rubbed your sides as you kissed, moving your shirt up slightly. after a little bit, he tries to take your shirt off.

"I-is this ok?" he murmurs into the kiss.

"Y-yes" you said softly, letting him. You can imagine what happened next


	11. Chapter 11

You woke up the next morning, feeling a warmth next to you. You open your eyes and are met with a blonde mop of a boy with his arms around you that you immediately know it Lloyd who appeared to still be sleeping. You blush, remembering what happened last night, but snuggle closer to him under your blanket and feel his arms tighten around you.

"Morning, Princess" he say softly, kissing your forehead.

"Morning." you reply, looking up at him, the blush still visible on your cheeks.

"Are you sure your parents won't care i was here?" he asks after giving you a kiss on the lips.

"My parents don't really care about me or what i do unless it's going to get me suspended, expelled, or if it's against the law."

"Damn" he replied as you nuzzle your head into the crook of his neck, resting his head on top of yours.

"yeah." you reply softly.

"Just know I'll always be here for you."

"Ditto" you reply and you guys stay like that for a good 20 minutes.

"I should take a shower." you say looking up at him after a while. "You should too. We're both sweaty and such"

"Awe. But i'm comfy" he replies, fake pouting at you, but he lets go.

"I'd at least like to take a shower. We can cuddle more later." you say, kissing him.

"OK" he says with his cute smile, kissing back. You get up and peek through your blinds to see if your parents car was there. As expected, the driveway was empty. you grabbed a change of clothes and went and took a shower. When you got out of the shower, you wiped off the mirror, seeing you had a 2 hickeys right bellow your collar bone. you sigh and decide you were going to wear  _your_ jacket to hide them. You changed before allowing Lloyd to go take one.

"Don't you guys have training today?" you asked, as Lloyd as he climbed on his motorbike, long after his shower. You had taken his hoodie while he was in the shower and refused to give it back when he asked. All of your hoodies would barely hide the marks, if at all.

"Yeah, why?" he asks, putting, on his helmet.

"Just curious." you reply, smiling.

"You could always come watch." he replies, smiling with his freaking adorable lopsided smile.

"Can I?" you ask, beaming, your (e/c) eyes sparkling. You guys loved each other and you loved doing things with him, even if it was just cuddling or holding hands.

"If you want." he replies with a chuckle.

"Let me grab my phone" you say before dashing back inside to grab it, still wearing his big hoodie, which was so big, you had to push up the sleeves  so you could use your hands. You shove it inside your bra so it doesn't fall out during the ride. Before you climb on behind him, Lloyd puts his helmet on you.

"Woohoo!" you shout once you guys are on the open road right outside of Ninjago City headed towards his teams base, hugging the bike with your knees and  your arms momentarily in the air.

"D-don't do that" he says, glancing back at you, managing to keep the bike straight in the process. "I don't want you to get hurt." Knowing he was right that you could get hurt, you wrap your arms back around his waist. H releases a breath of relief and keeps driving.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated this one in a while, i got so many ideas for others and forgot about this one

"Here's your sweater, Kai." Lloyd said as you two walked inside. He tossed Kai his red sweater while you still wore Lloyd's green one. "Thanks for letting me use it last night."

"Any time, little bro." Kai said with a smile.

"Isn't it a little hot outside to be wearing a sweater?" Jay asked as he walked by.

"No, not really." You lied, shooting a quick glare at Lloyd for leaving those hickeys on your neck.

"Come on then." Lloyd said and you noticed he was already in his Gi. You shot him a puzzled look and he laughed. "You seem to forget I'm a spinjutzu master all the time." He grabbed your hand and led you outside to the back to the training area. "Just sit here." he said, positioning you  on the steps "Just be ready to move in case something flies at you." He gives you a soft kiss before running out to join the rest of his team.

you smiled as you sat on the steps watching everyone train, even watching Nya, who was the new water ninja.

"Go Lloyd!" you shouted with a smile.  he shot you a smile but kept 'fighting' his teammates. You yelped,ducking, as a fire ball flew by your head, hitting the side of the temple, followed by a ball of water to put it out.

"Sorry!" Came calls from the respected users.. You laughed slightly with a smile. After they were done, They all headed back inside.

"Eww. Gross." You said when Lloyd tried to give you a kiss. "Go take a shower."

"Awe. I just wanted one kiss." He says, pouting. You laugh and shove him away by pressing your hand to his face. "What're you gonna do while i do that? i kinda have to wait for the others to be done first."

"I'm just gonna draw." you reply, pulling out your sketch book, pastels, and pencils. "You should know that by now."

"I'll come back out when I'm done." He says with a smile, his green eyes sparkling, before walking inside. "Who knows how long that'll be." you laugh slightly and flip to a blank page in your sketch book. You hum slightly as you sketch, lost in your own little world.

"You're an amazing artist." A voice startled you. You looked up and saw Misako.

"Thanks." You reply and start finishing up the last few details.

"Lloyd speaks very fondly of you." She said as she sat down next to you on the stairs, glancing at the finished [picture. ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/87/a0/74/87a0748c4a93a438ad240c207e1d4f0e--ninjago-anime-ninjago-fanart.jpg)

"He does?" You asked, closing your sketch book.

"Yes. He really loves you, y/n." she said with a soft smile. "More than you think."

"Sometimes it's a little hard, though. I love him too, but it's just hard...I mean...He's always there for me, but sometimes i wonder what it'd be to have caring parents." you sigh slightly. You hadn't meant to darken the mood. It just...sorta slipped out. "They don't really care. Not unless it means i'm going to die, get expelled, or in trouble with the law."

"I'm sorry." Misako said, softly placing a hand on your shoulder.

"It's not your fault." you replied, smiling slightly at her. She was really the only real mother figure you knew with how much your mom wasn't home and how much she got drunk along side your dad. "But thanks for being there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art used is not mine, so i dont take credit for it


	13. Chapter 13

"Lloyd's just getting out!" Kai called from inside. His hair was wet and clearly hadn't been restyled yet, hanging down flat and definitely not spiky. you closed your sketch book, slipping your colored pencils back into their case before standing up.

"Thanks again for being there, Misako." You smiled at her

"I'll be there anytime you need me, y/n." she smiled back at you. You walked back inside giving Lloyd enough time to get dressed before you opened his door and walked in. He was busy digging around in his dresser for a shirt.

"Knocking would be-" he said, thinking it was one of the guys but trailed off when he realized it was you, still wearing his hoodie. You were a little hot, but you were going to bear to hide what he had done to your neck.

"How are you not sweating?" He asked, pulling a tank top out of his dresser and throwing it on."And when are you going to give me my hoodie back?" He laughed slightly.

"I am honetly dying inside this thing." you pushed the sleeves up higher, trying to give your body more ventilation for the cool air. "And i'll give you your hoodie back when the..." you clear your throat. "the marks you made disappear from my neck." you gave him an angry huff.

"Sorry not sorry." He said with a smirk.

"I will end you." you said, spinning on your heal and walking down the hall to Nya's room. You and Nya had become good friends in the short time you two knew each other.

"Y/n, wait. I was only joking." He called after you.

"You're in the dog house, now." you replied, knocking on Nya's door before she let you in.

"Thought you were going to be chilling with Lloyd today." she said as you two sat on her bed.

"He's in the dog house right now."

"What did he do now?" She laughed slightly.

"You wouldn't believe me if i told you." You shook you head as you said that.

"Try me, sister."

"Like i said, you wouldn't believe me and...um...." you blushed. "It's a little personal."

"did it involve skin to skin?" She raises her eyebrows suggestively. you blush and look down, but don't say anything.

"There's nothing wrong with that, you know?" She laughed. "So why are you mad at him?" You pull his sweater to the side, showing her one of the many hickey's he left on your shoulder. You even had a large band aid on your jaw to hide one.

"Now i have to slowly melt wearing a hoodie to hide them." You pulled it back up to hide them. Nya pulled down her shirt slightly to show you one on her shoulder where it could easily be hidden.

"I got a few too. It took all my will power not to slap Jay though."

"Jay did that?" You asked. It was hard to believe beings he was so laid back. It was hard to believe he could ever be dominant. "Sweet, fun loving gentle jay? Are we talking about the same Jay here?"

"Jay Walker." she replied, nodding. "Regardless, he was drunk, for which i blame Kai, who dragged everyone last night. Good thing Lloyd wasn't there, because I'm sure Kai would've let him get drunk though he's still underage and it would've been worse."

"God. I don't think i could ever believe Lloyd getting drunk, but i didn't believe he would ever do THAT either, so i don't know what to expect any more."

"Sensei would say to expect the unexpected, so it's possible." she laughed slightly before asking a serious question. "Is everything going ok at home?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" you asked, frowning.

"Lloyd told me you're pretty much ignored at home."

"It's not that i'm ignored, it's just that they're never their. I was raised by various nannies over the years and rarely saw my parents. As soon as i turned 13, the last nanny left and i was by myself all the time. I didn't know how to cook, i barely knew not to make a sandwich or use the microwave. I guess I'm just used to it. I'm fine."

"It's not ok for parents to just completely ignore their kid and never be around."

"Your parents weren't there. You didn't even remember them." you countered.

"They were kidnapped, forced to create armor and weapons for the time twins. They did it to protect me and Kai. It was either go, or let us get killed so they left." she gave you a serious look.

"Nya, I'm fine. I promise. I'm used to it so it doesn't even bother me anymore. I wish they actually cared, but i'm used to it. I'm 16 years old. 16 years of getting ignored by them, 3 of it by yourself, you learn to accept it and get used to it." you sigh. "You shouldn't get used to it, but you do." That's when you're phone goes off, vibrating in your pocket. You pull it out, seeing it was a call from your/mom/name (y/m/n) You answer it with a sigh, putting it to your ear.

"hello?" You asked, slightly surprised since she never called you.

"Sweetheart, can you come home? Your father and i would like to talk to you." You were just about to regret your wish and wish you could take it back


	14. Chapter 14

“Who was that?” Nya asked once you hung up, sensing now surprised and nervous you were.

“My...my mom.” you were staring at her blankly, not really seeing anything. It was as if you were blind and couldn’t see anything. “She said i have to come home so...she and...my dad can...talk to me…” you squeezed your eyes shut, suddenly shaking. You didn’t know what was going to happen when you got home. 

“Do you want me to take you home?” She asked, placing a hand on top of yours gently.

“N-no…?” you said, but it sounded more like a question as you stood up. 

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“I’m not entirely mad at him...so i think i’ll ask him to take me home.” you earned a nod from her as you walked back out and over to Lloyd’s room. You lightly knocked on his open door, your hands still shaking slightly because your parents never called unless you were in trouble. He looked up from what he was doing on his bed, concern quickly etching his face when he saw your hands.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, rushing over and taking your hands in his to keep them from shaking.

“I need to go home...I...i’m not sure what i did, but i think i’m in trouble..” you looked up at him, feeling so helpless. You always did when your parent called because they were scary when they were mad. At least your dad was. “C-can you take me home.”

“You seem scared to go home. I mean...you’re shaking, y/n.” 

“If i don’t go home now, it’ll be worse when i do finally go. My dad’s kinda scary when he’s mad...and...i just want to press myself as far away from him as possible and i feel so helpless. But i have to..” he pulled you in for a hug, but you put your hand on his chest, stopping him. “You’re still in the dog house, remember?” you tried to smile slightly with a very dry chuckle. 

“Let’s go then.” He said, still holding your hands as he walked outside to his bike. You climbed on behind him.

 

Soon, you made it to your house, Lloyd pulling up a few houses down because you didn’t want your parents to know about him if you were in trouble. You pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before you walked the few houses down to your house.

“I’ll wait here in case,” he said after you. You quickly checked to make sure his hoodie covered your marks and made sure the band-aid was still on your jaw before you walked inside slowly. 

“Sit down, sweetheart.” your mom said, patting the couch next to her. Your dad sat in the armchair by the fireplace, the one only he was allowed to sit in. You did, gulping slightly. 

“What did i do?” you asked, sliding your hands under your legs to hide how hard they were shaking. 

“Why would you think you’re in trouble?” Your father asked, looking at you like you were stupid.

“You guys never really talk to me or call me unless i’m in trouble.” you said carefully, chewing on the inside of your lip. 

“We’ve realized that.” Your mom said reaching over to rub you back, but you flinched slightly. “And we want to make it up to you. We were never really ready for you when you came, but we didn’t want to get rid of you, hence the nannies. It’s not an excuse, nor are we using it as one.”

“Work and trying to get promotions to make you happy and so you had everything you wanted also played a big factor in the way we raised you and that wasn’t right. You should have been put before work as the priority, not the ‘i’ll get to her when i get the chance’.” Your dad added. “We shouldn’t have worked overtime all these years to get you what you wanted. Time should’ve been spent with you.”

“In truth,” you said softly. “All i really want is art stuff. Maybe a cat or a dog but I don’t need a whole lot and i never really wanted a whole lot either. I’m happy with what i have.

“Do you have any friends at school or otherwise?” your dad asked.

“One i met at school, a few through him.”

“Do they have a name?” 

“Does his name really matter at this point?”

“Is that their sweater?”

“Yes.” you were clenching and unclenching your fists inside Lloyd’s long sleeves. 

“I’m just trying to show i care, sweetheart.” he said softly, sensing how slightly angry and confused you were.

“I’m done playing your little game.” You growled, standing up. “You do this every time i’m going to switch schools or when we have to move. I don’t want to move again. I’m finally happy. I have friends who care. Lloyd stood up for me when i was getting bullied and beaten up. I love my friends and i love him.”

“Take off the sweater.” Your dad growled, standing up. 

“No,” you said. You were finally going to stand up to him. You had learned how to fight from watching the ninja and practicing on your own, Lloyd catching you a few times when he snuck in and helping you get better.

“I said take off the sweater, y/n!” your dad repeated slowly, angrily. 

“I heard you. I said no.” your dad reached over to grab the zipper of Lloyd’s hoodie, but you blocked his hand faster than he could react.

“How dare you!” He growled as you backed up. He was slightly faster this time, practically ripping the zipper down and pulling the hoodie off of you. “Who left these marks on you?” his eyes fluttered over the hickeys on your neck

“My boyfriend,” you growled, snatching the hoodie back. 

“When?” 

“Last night. I felt no shame doing it either.”

“Where was this done?” Your dad was growling everything he said.

“Where do you think?” you snarled, pointing upstairs. “Not like you really care, both of you getting drunk and being away from home all the time.” you tugged the hoodie back on, zipping it up and relaxing only slightly as it smelled like Lloyd. 

“WHO DID THIS!” he growled.

“Like i said, MY BOYFRIEND!” you snarled.

“I WANT A NAME!”

“Lloyd Garmadon,” you replied, crossing your arms over your chest. “Who is waiting 3 houses down for me in case anything happens. Ninja do tend to have a higher rank and privileges than a businessman since they save the world and all. You’d go to jail in a heartbeat.”  you stuck your hands in the pockets, unlocking your phone and turning on the camera to record this as you had many other times without even looking. You even had a few with voice edits of your mom and dad, you crying for help, screaming with sound effects to make it sound real and believable you had them so you could use them against your dad if the need arose. Your dad stared at you, unsure what to say.

“I’ll believe it when i see it.” you shrugged, walking over to the door, opening it and shouting for Lloyd to come here. Confused, he did so, running over. 

“Dad, meet my boyfriend, Lloyd Garmadon.”

“Just a look alike.” your dad snarled. You shot Lloyd a quick look that said ‘show him please’ 

“Nope, he’s the real deal.” Lloyd held out his hand in front of him before summoning a ball of energy into it. 

“Very real. No special effects or anything,” he said before shaking his hand and putting it out. “She told me how you treat her and you’re lucky i don’t report you to the police. From experience, i know that’s considered child abuse and in some cases, neglect or both.” You could feel Lloyd protectively wrap his arms around your waist and you honestly didn’t care he was ‘in the doghouse’ now.

“Get out of my house.” your dad growled. 

“Just let me get my possessions and i’ll be on my way.” you said, starting to lead Lloyd up to your room.

“I told him to get out. Y/n you will stay here.I am your legal guardian and you will listen to me.”

“When’s my birthday?” you hissed. “Oh right, you wouldn’t even know that because YOU’RE NEVER AROUND TO CELEBRATE IT. What’s my favorite color? Favorite animal? Favorite song? Favorite past time, wait. That's the only thing you know about me because i leave my art around all the time.” you stomped up to your room, quickly pulling your drawings down from the wall gently. Lloyd saw what you were doing and started helping you. Soon, you both had huge arm full of drawings, of which you guys carefully stuffed in different folders you had. You grabbed most of your important and favorite clothes, stuffing them in your backpack along with your folders before zipping it up.

“You can stay with me if you want,” Lloyd said, shouldering another backpack that had a few more things, not many, but a few.

“I got nowhere else to go,” you replied, giving him a peck on the lips and you left your bedroom. “And i was counting on that.” you two walked back downstairs where your parents were currently arguing over something.

“Don’t expect to see me back. You never loved me or cared what happened in my life. That's why you sent me to boarding school.” you took your keys out of your pocket, dropping them to the floor before you walked out, Lloyd following a step behind. 

“You can even cancel my phone if you like! I have other means of keeping it going!” you shouted behind you, leaving the door wide open. 

  
  


As you walked back over to his bike, you guys held hands. You felt good after finally standing up to your dad. All you brought with you were your drawings, your necessities like clothes (mostly your favorite and whatever else you could fit) your brush and toothbrush and your stuffed favorite/animal. Lloyd carefully hung the backpack from the handlebars of his bike so it wouldn’t fall off before he climbed on. You climbed on behind him as he started the engine and you guys drove off, headed back to his place. You lightly rested your head on his shoulder, your arms around him as you pulled yourself as close to him as you could without messing up his driving. 

“You ok?” he asked, glancing back at you when he realized what you were doing. You nodded slightly, closing your eyes as if you were going to fall asleep, but you weren’t. You just finally felt at peace for real this time. When you got back to his place, it had started to rain slightly, but you guys hadn’t noticed while you rode. He smiled at you as you got off and he shut off his bike before standing up with your other bag swung over one shoulder. He started to make his way inside, but you stopped him, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck as you looked up at him lovingly for a moment before you leaned up and kissed him. He instantly kissed back as both of you smiled into the kiss. 

“Am i still in the doghouse?” he asked once you pulled away, resting his forehead on yours as he gazed into your e/c eyes.  

“Not after that.” you murmured back, neither of you bothering to care about the rain that fell around you. “You gave me the strength to stand up to them and stand for myself. I don’t care about the hickeys at this point anymore. Still not giving you back your hoodie though.” he blew a little bit of air out of his nose in an amused, silent and short laugh before kissing you again.

“You can keep it. I can get another one.”

“We should head inside,” you said, pulling away a moment later. “We don’t want to get sick.” he threaded your fingers through his and followed you inside.

“How did it go?” Jay asked almost immediately when you guys walked in. “Nya told me you were in trouble or...thought you were.”

“They pretended to care, using the same old “We were never really ready” and “work to get you what you wanted” excuse.” you rolled your eyes. “They use that every time we have to move or when i have to switch schools. I got tired of it but today, i finally had the courage to stand up to them and tell them i wasn’t going with them.

“You are more than welcome here if you like or need somewhere to stay, y/n,” Sensei Wu said, smiling softly. And there were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the team.

“Thank you, Sensei,” you replied, smiling back slightly. You finally felt accepted somewhere and like you had someplace to call home. 


End file.
